?Achieving Diversity through Integrative Scientific Research Experience? (ADISRE) is a new student-centered NIBIB-ESTEEMED research education program. ADISRE is about ?Creating A Desire? for learning and the ethical and useful application of scientific thought and method. The over- arching goal is to produce STEM graduates with an internal drive to serve their community by pursuing a career in biomedical sciences. This program will expand, leverage and improve upon a previously successful research education model (NIBIB-EDEPS) conducted at Savannah State University by A) expanding the number of high-achieving student participants from 13 to 28; B) Increasing the emphasis on doctoral careers in the biomedical sciences through the nature of training activities, including a holistic 6-week summer bridge program; C) Enhance the ability of ADISRE scholars to gain entrance into competitive doctoral programs through rigorous and interactive training, negating the need for them to garner post baccalaureate experience; and D) Create a broad, long-term institutional impact of integrative teaching and learning through the development of a new team taught Core Area- D science laboratory course for freshmen and sophomores. The ADISRE program will nurture creativity, promote teamwork, ethical conduct, scientific rigor, proper documentation, innovation and product development.